Insects and pests have long been a problem in both dwelling and working place environments. To control such pests and insects, various devices and chemical composition insecticides have been developed. Normally, insecticidal chemical compositions are poisonous and are designed to kill their intended targets. This is accomplished, for example, with compounds that disrupt nerve transmissions within the organisms. Unfortunately, the same poisonous compounds are also toxic to human beings. Consequently, people who are exposed to such compounds can exhibit toxic reactions such as dry mouth, dizziness, incapacitation or even death. The risk of exposure to such compounds is increased when the method of application consists of spraying an aerosol mixture of those compounds. Another problem with such chemicals is that they are generally only effective when directly contacted by the insect and must therefore be used frequently to be truly effective.
Roaches can be difficult to eliminate from the home or place of business. Most of the products sold for roach control require spraying of a room or home and can leave dangerous chemical residues on all surfaces as well as allowing family members and pets to inhale the aerosol.
In an attempt to eliminate the need for frequent dangerous spraying of poisonous compounds, various mechanical means for pest control have also been developed. Frequently, an insect lure is placed in close proximity with a trap which acts to imprison the offending insects. The bait can either be food, or alternatively, a scent which attracts the insect into the trap. The trap itself can be a sticky surface or a containment means which closes upon entry. These so-called bait traps have a limited degree of effectiveness because they only act on the insects which walk into the trap. A small trap will only attract a small number of insects and must frequently be replaced when full. Another problem is the very limited trapping area and consequently the small number of insects which are likely to find their way into such a trap. Additionally, in a dwelling that is highly infested, many such traps must be laid which can lead to an unsightly morass.
Consequently, there exists a need for a relatively safe insect control system. Such a system would not be applied by aerosol in an attempt to avoid widespread inhalation of the insecticide. A relatively safe chemical approach would eliminate the need for many unsightly bait traps. It is also an object of the present invention to have the insect control mechanism be more effective than simple traps. This is accomplished by having the insect coming in contact with the infective composition take the substance back to the nest or "home" where other insects, too, would then come into contact with the insecticide.